Wedding Day
by Show Expert 1
Summary: This is a rewrite of a story from one of my favorite author, Dakari King-Mykan. If it wasn't for him, i never would have found this website. Now that he's gone, this is in his honor. I added my own touches to it, but most of the credit is his.
1. Propose

Over ten years have passed. The digital world and the real world have become one with humans and digimon living together. The digidestine continued on with regular lives. Davis and his group have just finished college.

"Okay, here we go." Davis said. He's now about twenty two. He cut up his hair and was in a fancy outfit. He was able to open up his own noodle cart and it became worldwide bringing him tons of money. The other digidestine have grown as well. Tai has become a diplomat, Matt's becoming an astronaut and married Sora, who is working on a series of fashion, Izzy's doing research of the digital world, Joe is a doctor, Mimi moved back to Japan and has her own cooking show and has a three year old son with Michael, Yolei and Ken are married with Ken being a detective, T.K. is a novelist and with a three year old daughter, and Cody is studying to be a lawyer. They also allowed a new member into the group named Ross who is both a photographer and a becoming a fictional writer. Now, you're wondering about one other member. That brings us to Davis. He went over a few doors from his apartment and knocked on it.

"Just a second." The door opened up to reveal a twenty two year old Kari in a beautiful red dress with her hair longer.

"Wow!" Davis said liking what he sees.

"Likewise." Kari said giving him a kiss. Davis and Kari have been going out for about four to five years. Kari's trying to be a kindergarten teacher and Davis has been trying to help her. He has tried dating other women, but he soon realized he was madly in love with Kari. Kari went out with a few guys. She decided to give Davis a chance and soon she fell for him. Ever since she left for college Davis missed her terribly, but now she's done. Since Davis has made some money he's been using it to help Kari with her education, find her an apartment so he can be close to her, and get her a nice gift.

"Ready to go?" Davis asked.

"Yeah." Kari said as she grabbed her purse, Davis' arm, and they headed out. Davis went all out for today. They went and saw a nice play, they had a lovely stroll through the park, and ate at a fancy restaurant. Kari thought it was all nice and romantic, but she couldn't help, but wonder why Davis would go all out. It soon became night and the two of them were still out.

"You having a nice night?" Davis asked.

"One of the best of my life." Kari said. "I love it all, but why are did you go through all this trouble? I know you're a millionaire, but this all seems a bit much."

"I just want tonight to be special since you came back from school and you're done." Davis said. Kari blushed and Davis pulled in to kiss her.

"What was that for?" Kari said.

"Like I need a reason to kiss the most beautiful girl in the world." Davis said and they did a do over. Davis took her up to the tower that held an amazing view of the city out at night.

"It's beautiful." Kari said as she rested her head on Davis' shoulder.

"Yeah." Davis stuttered and Kari noticed it. She's noticed he's been acting weird all night and he kept feeling something in his pocket.

"Davis what's the matter? You've been acting strange all day." Kari said. Davis took in a deep breath.

"Kari, are you happy with me?" Davis said and Kari found that strange to ask.

"Why would you ask something like that?" Kari said.

"Just humor me." Davis said.

"Davis, I don't think anyone can make me feel the way you do." Kari said. "You stood against Malomyotismon when no one else would. You taught us to believe in our dreams. I wanted to be a teacher and you did what you could to help. You're strong, brave, and you're always there for you friends. I don't think I can find anyone like you. I love you." That's what Davis needed to hear.

"That's what I wanted you to say." Davis said as he grabbed both her hands. "Kari, I love you. When you went away to college, I was miserable and missed you day after day. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, spend every day with you." He got down on one knee and pulled out a small box. Kari gasped and brought her hands to her mouth. "Kari, will you marry me?" He revealed the diamond ring and Kari felt tears of joy form in her eyes.

"Yes. Yes I'll marry you." Kari said. Both of them were so happy with Davis getting up. He slid the ring on her finger and it was a perfect fit as the diamond shined in the moonlight. Kari wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him with much passion.

'I promise Kari, I'll make you as happy as can be.' Davis thought.

AN: Sorry it's short, not like my usual stories, but I can't guarantee it will get longer from here on out.


	2. Breakfast

After Davis proposed and Kari said yes, he was helping her set up her apartment with all the stuff she brought home from college.

"What time are Tai and Jun going to be here?" Kari said.

"I think any minute now." Davis said. They gave both of their older siblings a call and decided to go out for breakfast.

"Oh look at this." Kari said as she pulled out a frame picture of when they were younger. Davis walked over and wrapped her arms around her.

"Brings back memories and soon we're going to have new ones." Davis said as Kari placed the photo down and stared at her ring. She turned around and kissed him. They were interrupted when they heard a knock on the door.

"You know you should close the door if you're going to do that." They looked to see Jun and Tai at the door. They went over and gave their own brother or sister a hug. (AN: This is my redo and in this version Jun and Tai are NOT married.)

"It's great to see you again and Tai I love what you did with your hair." Kari said running her fingers through his short hair. He decided to get it cut a while ago.

"Well someone did ask for it on their birthday." Tai stared straight at Kari when he said that. She did asked for Tai to get his haircut on her birthday one time.

"So is everyone hungry?" Jun said.

"Yeah. Let's head out to our favorite breakfast place." Tai said. They all agreed and went out.

…

The Restaurant

Their favorite breakfast restaurant was a buffet. It hold every breakfast food and drink. There were pancakes, sausage, juice, and much more. While Tai and Davis were up getting their food, the girls were talking and laughing.

"Are you serious?" Kari asked through her laughing.

"I'm not kidding. You're brother came over to the hospital for a treatment." Jun told her as the story went on. Jun has become a doctor and is telling the time Tai came over for a simple checkup. "When I told him he had to get a booster shot, he freaked out. He literally ran out of the hospital and I chased after him. I finally caught up to him and gave it to him, but what's so funny is that he was still in a hospital gown. He was practically showing his bare butt to the public." She finished and both of them were laughing that the boys overheard.

"What are they laughing about?" Davis said as they sat down.

"I think I know." Tai said feeling embarrassed.

"Jun was telling me about this time Tai came over to the hospital. I thought nothing scared you, but you have a fear of needles?" Kari asked with a laugh and Tai blushed.

"You're kidding me." Davis said as he begun to laugh. "Oh yeah, Jun told me about a patient that acted like that. I thought it was a kid, but it was you Tai? Might be a little fun, we'll have to try it when we're married." Right when Davis said that, Jun did a spit out her orange juice and Tai practically choke on his eggs.

"Did he just said what I think he did?" Tai said.

"It sounded like….married." Jun said with both of them in shock.

"I guess now is as good of a time as any." Davis said.

"When I got home from college Davis took me out and last night he gave me this." Kari said as she showed off her ring and the both of them were speechless as they saw the beautiful piece of jewelry.

"That's right. Kari and I are going to get married." Davis said. He put his arm around her and pulled her in for a kiss. When they opened their eyes they saw that both Tai and Jun were gone like in a puff of smoke. "Well that was just rude." Davis paid for the breakfast and when they stepped out into the parking lot they saw that the car they came in was gone.

"That's just really rude." Kari said.

"No problem. I'll just call one of my guys and bring us a limo." Davis said as he reached for his phone, but Kari stopped him.

"How about we just take a nice walk instead. It's beautiful out and we have the whole day to ourselves." Kari suggested.

"Sounds like fun." Davis said. He put his arm around her and the two of them headed out.


	3. Party

After Kari and Davis had their breakfast, and their siblings just left for no explanation, they decided to spend the entire day together. It was a warm sunny day and they were at the park, sitting on a bench, eating hot dogs, and watching the children play.

"What a perfect day. Don't you just love it when it's summer?" Davis said.

"You can say that again." Kari said as she cuddled up to him. They failed to notice that a couple pair of sneaky hands were reaching out for them. They reached into their pockets and took their keys. When it was nearing the end of the day they headed back to their apartment building. "Wait a moment."

"What's the matter?" Davis asked.

"I can't seem to find my keys." Kari said as she was digging around her purse.

"That's okay. You can spend the night in my place." Davis said as he reached inside his pocket, but he didn't feel his keys either. "This is a problem."

"Wait look." Kari said as she spotted a note on her door with Davis' car keys. She pulled it off and they read it.

"Come to Tai's home."

"I wonder what this is about." Kari said.

"Only one way to find out." Davis said as he took his keys.

…

Tai's Home

Tai lived in a house in a meadow just a few miles outside of the city. Davis and Kari pulled up and when they walked up to the front door they spotted their keys.

"This is weird." Kari said. The door was unlocked and they opened it, but it was so dark. They couldn't see their own hand in front of their face.

"Hello?" Davis said. That's when the lights came on.

"Surprise!" All of the digidestine and digimon shouted as they all jumped right out with a banner saying "Congratulations!" Both Davis and Kari were surprised, but happy to see all of their friends.

"What is all of this?" Kari said.

"Tai and Jun called us." T.K. said.

"They told us you guys are engaged." Sora said.

"Once you told the both of us we had to tell the others." Tai said.

"Davis!"

"Kari!" Both Veemon and Gatomon ran over and jumped into their arms. They were the ones that took their keys.

"What are we waiting for? Let's party!" T.K. shouted. All of them were having a great time. During the party, they already agreed to let Ken and Yolei be the best man and the maid of honor.

"Who better to have than our best friends?" Davis asked.

"I'm honored you chose me Davis." Ken said.

"You guys made the right decision." Yolei said.

"I've got to say Davis, you're one lucky guy." Matt said. "You're a millionaire, you have a successful noodle career going on that is world famous, and now you're marrying Kari when no one thought you would."

"Oh my friend, luck has nothing to do with it. Being with an angel like Kari, I did that with a pure heart and a caring personality." Davis said and the others going "Ooooooh!" That's when they started clapping and chanting for them to kiss, and they happily did. That was when Davis realized something. "I expected Ross to start that. Where is he?"

"Over here." Izzy said showing their friend on the computer and it looked like he was on a boat out in the ocean.

"Hey you guys." Ross said.

"Hey, where are you?" Davis said.

"I'm out in the Pacific Ocean trying to get some aquatic photos. I'm about an hour away from shore." Ross said. "I want to be there, but by the time I get back it will be late."

"We understand." Kari said.

"So when's the big day?" Ross asked, but they haven't decided on a date.

"I was thinking sometime around April. That way it will be nice, warm, and we have plenty of time to prepare." Kari said.

"Sounds great." Davis said. "We are going to need photographer."

"I'm there." Ross said. That was when Tsunamimon rose from the ocean.

"Hey Ross, you've got to see this school of fish." Tsunamimon said.

"I've got to go, but I'll see you guys later." Ross said and disconnected.

"Okay honey. I'll be home right away. I love you too." T.K. said in his phone and hang up. "I've got to go guys. Lila's getting a little anxious for Daddy to come home."

"It is getting late. We better pack it up." Tai said and they all agreed on their jobs for the wedding. Veemon was the ring bearer, Gatomon the flower girl, Cody and Joe ushers, Izzy would monitor the weather for an outdoor wedding, Sora would design Kari's dress, Mimi would be catering, Tai would give Kari away, and everyone else would help set up the wedding. The big day was set for spring, April 21st.


	4. Last Date

Over the months, it's been nothing, but preparing for the wedding. Everyone was doing their part. Veemon was practicing hard to not drop the ring. Gatomon was not enjoying her part so much, but she was glad to do it for Kari. Sora's been helping make Kari's wedding dress. She's involving the following…

Something new

Something old

Something borrowed

Something blue

Kari and Davis just couldn't wait. Time passed and soon the wedding was going to be held in only a few days. Davis was walking up to Kari's apartment carrying a boom box. Before he could even knock Kari opened the door carrying a basket.

"Are you ready?" Davis said.

"All set." Kari said and the two of them left.

…

The Beach

Kari and Davis decided to go to the beach as their final date before their wedding. On the way there, they spotted something that looks like it was in the process of being built. They decided to have a picnic, went a little swimming, and Davis got see Kari in her brand new bathing suit. They were doing a little dancing, but ended up tripping, but enjoyed it.

"I can see why you were one of the best dancers at school." Davis said. The two of them started kissing and rolling against the shore line as the waves crashed against them. "I love you."

"I love you too." Kari said.

"Only a few more days and it will be here." Davis said. He smiled, but the water ended up crashing against them again. They laughed and resumed their rolling and kissing. Soon the sun began to set and Kari stared out at it while they were getting ready to leave.

"It's beautiful here. I wish we could stay." Kari said and that was giving Davis and idea.

…

The City

Davis was walking Kari to Sora's apartment. She wanted to make some last measurements for her dress before the big day. As they walked they heard a soothing music. Kari looked inside a store window and saw a small little house playing it.

"That music is so beautiful." Kari said. As they both listened to it, it gave Davis another great idea. As they reached the apartment, they were saying good bye. "I wish you could stay."

"I wish I could too, but we don't want to take any chances." Davis said. They heard that if the husband sees the dress before the wedding, it will bring bad luck to the marriage. Neither one of them wanted to take that risk.

"Are you sure we can't do something together the day before?" Kari said.

"Well the guys want to get together and I'm sure you girls want to do the same thing." Davis said.

"Okay. Just promise you won't drink, smoke, or go to a strip club." Kari said.

"I don't drink that much, I'm no smoker, and why would I want to go see other woman that have nothing on you in clothes." Davis said and that caused her to blush. "Besides, with Ross there none of that will be a problem. You've got to promise the same thing."

"You don't have to worry about that." Kari said. They kissed each other and Davis left. Until their wedding, Davis was going to stay at Tai's house and the girls were allowed to use his place. Kari saw him walk out of her sight and when she closed the door she was hoping for the day to come sooner. The sooner it would come, the sooner she would be married and be with him again. When he was back on the streets, Davis pulled out his cellphone and was ending a talk.

"Thank you." Davis said as he hung up. "Just you wait Kari. You're going to love my gift." Less than three days remained. Now there was just one thing both of them were going to do before the wedding. The bachelor party and bridal shower.


	5. Celebrate

Only one day remains until Davis and Kari's wedding. They had to stay separated from each other until then. In the meantime, they were out with their friends and celebrating. Davis and the guys were having a bachelor party and Kari and the girls were having a bridal shower. Right now, the girls were out and were horseback riding.

"This is so much fun!" Kari shouted as the horse she was on was running fast with the wind blowing in her face. The other girls were catching up to her.

"Kari slow down." Sora called out.

"Oh, let her have her fun." Yolei said.

…

The Boys

Davis and the other guys were having their own kind of fun.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Joe said.

"Would you quit your belly aching." Matt said as he was irritated of Joe's complaining.

"But just look at where we are." Joe said.

"Just close your eyes and go." Tai said as he pushed Joe off a cliff. The boys decided to go hang gliding. Right now, Joe was screaming at the top of his lungs and flew through the air as he managed to catch some wind.

"My turn." Davis said as he ran for the cliff and jumped as he sore. "This is awesome!"

….

The Girls

The girls were having a great day. Not only did they went horseback riding, but they also went swimming and played some games of tennis. Sora won most of them. Right now they were having a late dinner.

"This has to be the most fun I have ever had." Kari said.

"It's only going to get better tomorrow." Mimi said.

"Tomorrow you're going to be married." Sora said.

"I can't believe I'm about to have a sister in law." Jun said.

"I can't believe it myself. I'm really going to be married." Kari said as tears and a smile were forming.

"It's still not too late for you to back out." Yolei said, but they knew she was joking so they all had a laugh.

"A toast! To the new Mr. and Mrs. Motomiya." Sora said as they all tapped their glasses together.

'I can't believe it. After tomorrow I really will be Mrs. Motomiya.' Kari thought and she's never been happier.

…..

The Boys

They were having dinner and a few drinks on the other side of town. All the guys were having a great time as well. They went swimming as well, played some games, and ate some wings.

"Guys, this had to have been the greatest day of my life." Davis said.

"You said it." Ross said.

"You should have a great time Davis. This is your day." Ken said.

"I'm a bit squared to go to bed. What if I wake up and this was all just one big dream?" Davis said.

"Davis, this is no dream." Tai said and Matt smacked him on the head to prove it.

"Davis, let me tell you something." T.K. said. "All those times you thought Kari and I were a couple, I'll admit we did tease you, but your finally get what you wanted. You get to be with Kari. Plus I'm already married and have a daughter. So put it there." He said as he held out his hand and Davis shook it. "It's been a pleasure being your rival, even if I didn't know it."

"Thanks….T.G." Davis said and that caused them all to laugh, even T.K. himself.

"You really are one heck of a guy." T.K. said as he brought his arm around Davis.

"To Kari and Davis, and cheers to what will be a great day in history." Izzy said as they all raised their drinks and brought them together. Soon it became much later. The girls decided to go back to Kari's apartment and the guys headed for Tai's house. Kari and Davis were going to need their rest for the big day tomorrow. Right before they fell asleep, both Kari and Davis looked out to the sky.

'Just one more night to go.' Davis thought.

'It's almost here. I can't wait.' Kari thought. All the times they've been through, good or bad. It's been leading them to this moment. Come the next day, the world will meet newly weds.


	6. Nightmares

The night before the wedding was more nerve wracking than what people realized. Kari was in bed and she was tossing and turning. She was having a nightmare. In her dream, she and Davis were at the wedding where they were allowed to kiss.

"Look out!" They saw a bunch of evil digimon and were attacking. Kari didn't want Davis to go.

"I have to make those bastards pay." Davis said and ran off to fight. The battle was long and hard, but there little to no casualties. Kari ran over to Davis.

"It's not too late to make this official." Kari said as they were about to kiss. There was still one digimon that stayed to fight and fired at them.

"Kari look out!" Davis said as he pushed her out of the way, but got blasted through the chest.

"DAVIS!" Kari cried at the top of her lungs. Kari screamed and bolted right out of the bed and the other girls ran right in.

"Kari, what's the matter?" Sora said.

"Just a nightmare. I thought I never see Davis again." Kari said.

"I see. You just have some wedding jitters. I got them when the night before I married Ken." Yolei said.

"Me too." Sora said.

"You don't have to worry. Davis is perfectly fine." Mimi said.

"Thanks girls." Kari said. Once things were settled Kari was able to sleep more easily.

…

Davis

Davis wasn't doing much better. While he was asleep at Tai's house he was having a nightmare as well. His took place at their wedding as well, but when the priest asked if Kari took Davis as her husband…

"No." Kari said as they all gasped and Davis heart was broken. "I'm in love with T.K." She ran over to T.K. as the two kissed and float off in a cloud.

"You lost the woman you loved." Everything around Davis was becoming dark and when he turned he was face with Death himself. "You have lost the will to live. Now I shall reap your soul." He swung his scythe.

"NO!" Davis shouted as he rose from the bed. When he shouted he saw Tai, Ross, and T.K. come in.

"You okay Davis?" Tai asked.

"Sorry. I just had a bad dream. Kari said no to marry me and went to you, T.K. That was when Death came for me." Davis said.

"Well first off, that won't happen because I'm already married. Second, you don't have to worry Davis." T.K. said.

"Yeah. Kari loves you and I know she'll say yes." Tai said. "Then you can look Death in the eye and say "you lose."

"Yeah and give him a good knock to that skull face." Ross said.

"Thanks guys." Davis said.

"Now get some rest." Tai said.

"Yeah man. In a few hours it starts." T.K. said. Davis was getting excited. His wedding was only hours away that it was almost difficult for Davis to get some sleep.

….

The Next Day

It has finally arrived. Kari was in the bathroom and was getting ready with her make up. She put on some lipstick and curled her eyelashes. Jun gave her, her pearl necklace. She even put on the old pearl earrings she has when she was a kid.

"Davis is going to die when he sees me." Kari said. Meanwhile, the girls were all dressed up and were waiting for Gatomon.

"Come on Gatomon." Sora said.

"I feel ridiculous." Gatomon said.

"It can't be that bad." Mimi said. Gatomon came out of hiding and was wearing a flowery pink dress. "See, you look adorable." She said, but Gatomon felt embarrassed. Then a knock was at the door.

"Come in." Yolei said and Tai entered.

"Wow! I was sent to get some girls, but all I see are a bunch of fine ladies." Tai said with them all giggling. "Where's Kari?"

"In there." Jun said as she pointed to the bedroom. The girls stepped out and Tai went in. When he did he saw Kari in her dress. It flowered around her waist and clung to her top. She also wore a diamond tiara that hold her veil up. "Whoa. Are you really my sister?"

"It's me." Kari said.

"Are you ready?" Tai said.

"Almost." Kari said as she looked in the mirror. "Something new is my dress. Something old is my earrings. Something borrowed is my necklace. Now I just need something blue."

"I've got it covered." Tai said as he gave her a small box. When she opened it she now had two sapphire bracelets. She hugged her brother for it and was ready to go. She got in the limo and drove towards her future.


	7. Wedding Bells

Over a hundred seats and a flower arch were set up in Tai's backyard. Davis was up in getting ready as his soon to be wife will soon be arriving. He went down to see all their friends and family were taking their getting acquainted with each other. He walked down and were talking to Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya.

"I'm so glad you two could make it." Davis said.

"We wouldn't have missed this for anything." Mr. Kamiya said. "You've treated our little girl well. I'm proud to welcome you into our family."

"Thank you sir." Davis said as he shook hands with him and Mrs. Kamiya gave him a peck on the cheek.

"May I have your attention please?" Ken called out to everyone. "I just received word that the bride will be here soon. Take your seats because we're about to begin." Everyone was getting excited as they all sat down. None were more excited than him.

"I know this is Davis' big day, but I can't help but get excited myself. I've never photographed a wedding professionally and it's with a pairing I've always supported." Ross said. First Veemon and Gatomon came. Veemon was in a small tux and watch were his stepping. Gatomon flew all the petals in a gentle way. The music started playing and the groomsmen and bridesmaids all started to walk down and stand on both sides of the arch. They were consisted of Ken and Yolei, Matt and Sora, Mimi and Michael.

"Here we go." Davis said as the butterflies wouldn't stop flapping in his stomach.

"Are you ready for this?" Ken asked in a hush tone.

"I've been waiting for this since the day I met her." Davis whispered. The music changed and everyone turned to the back. They watched as Tai and Kari came walking down with Kari holding onto Tai's arm and Davis thought she was even more beautiful than ever. Every slow step was worth it to Davis as she came closer and closer.

"I've said it once before and I'll say it again. Davis is real lucky." Matt whispered.

"Here is your bride." Tai whispered. Davis held out his hand and Tai handed Kari over to him as she took his and stepped up to him with Tai took his seat and the priest stepped forward.

"Are you ready?" Davis said.

"I've never been more ready or happy in my entire life." Kari said. The music stopped and it begun.

"We are here today to join Davis Motomiya and Kari Kamiya in holy matrimony." The priest said. "If anyone objects, speak now or forever hold your peace." Everyone looked around, but no one said a word and that was a relief.

AN: I'm just going to skip all that other stuff since I barely know what comes between this part and the very end. Few other things I'm not clear on what exactly happens. I'm just going to get right to the end.

"Do you, Davis Motomiya, take Kari as your lawfully wedded wife for better or for worse, for richer or for poor, for sickness or for health, till death till you part?" The priest asked.

"I do."

"Do you, Kari Kamiya, take Davis as your lawfully wedded husband for better or for worse, for richer or for poor, for sickness or for health, till death till you part?" The priest said.

"I do."

"May I have the rings?" The priest asked and Veemon handed them to him. He gave both of them a ring and slid the ring on their fingers. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Davis lifted the veil and kissed his newly wife. Everyone rose from their seats and clapped in celebrating the new wedded couple.

"I never thought I be the one crying." Ross said as he had tears of joy in his eyes and that never happened to him before. Davis grabbed Kari's hand and they walked down the alley. Everyone started to gather in a white tent further in the back as they all got ready for the reception.


	8. Reception

The marriage of Kari and Davis became official. Now they were throwing the reception. Instead of a building a white tent was set up near the ceremony in Tai's backyard. Everyone was having a great time. There was great food, great drinks, and splendid music. As a slow song was being played, Davis held Kari close. They only stopped when Tai stepped up.

"Mind if I cut in?" Tai said. Davis allowed it and it became a brother and sister dance. Davis did the same thing with Jun. Matt and T.K. even did a performance together. So did Joe and Cody as their gift, but it was a bit hard on the ears. Everyone was helping themselves to a feast, none more than Yolei.

"Slow down Yolei or you're going to choke." Ken warned, but she just kept going.

"Why is she so hungry?" Wormmon said.

"I think she just enjoys the food that much." Hawkmon said. Yolei wasn't careful and she actually did choke on her champagne when they gave cheers. It soon came the time for Davis and Kari to open their wedding presents and the ones they got from their giant family were the most special.

Their parents gave them each a photo album. Tai gave Davis a soccer ball and said "Davis and Tai, brothers forever." Jun gave Kari a copy of her pearl necklace. Sora gave Kari a sewing machine and Matt gave Davis an official NASA badge. Mimi didn't get them anything because she was making the food, but what she did was enough. Izzy gave Davis a new laptop and T.K. gave Kari a new camera. Yolei gave them a baby photo album for when they have one and Ken gave Davis a brand new apron. Ross was going to make a photo album with pictures already in with the photos he took. The only one left was what Davis got for Kari.

"You actually got something?" Kari said.

"Just have a look." Davis said. Kari opened up her gift and gasped. It was the musical house she saw in the music store just days before today.

"Come on Kari, let's hear it." Sora said. Kari started it up and the music was so soothing. It made everyone feel relaxed. When it came to an end, Kari kissed Davis and he held onto her tight.

"How did you even get this?" Kari said.

"I made some calls. I just wanted today to be as special as it could be." Davis said.

"It already was. There's just one more thing that's going to make it special." Kari said and pointed over to the cake.

"Now that is a great idea." Davis said. The cake was delicious and looked amazing. Mimi worked hard on it. It was three layers with white frosting and flowers made in frosting. The bride and groom at the top were under an arch and looked just like Davis and Kari. Davis and Kari even saved that piece as a memento of this special day. On the inside the top and bottom layer were vanilla and the middle was chocolate.

"Oh my god Mimi. This is amazing." Agumon said.

"Definitely one of your best works." Tai said.

"Did you hear that Mimi. Our biggest task and we did a great job." Palmon said.

"Well it wasn't easy since I only had a few days left, but all the working hours was worth it." Mimi said.

"Never thought I hear Mimi talk about working so hard." Ross said and all of them were laughing at that. Soon the sun was starting to set and it was about time to head off.

"The sun's heading down. It looks like it's about time to put all of this to an end. You guys got a honeymoon to get to." Tai said.

"I guess you're right." Davis said.

"Oh, there's just one more thing." Kari said. "Alright ladies, get ready." A group of women gathered around. Kari turned away from them and tossed the bouquet. All the women reached out and tried to catch it, but it was Gatomon who caught it.

"I caught it, so now what?" Gatomon said.

"I say now you have to figure who you really like." Gotsumon said and caused a few of the other digimon to chuckle.

"It has to be down to Veemon or Patamon since there was a love triangle between Kari, Davis, and T.K." Hawkmon said.

"And it's like they say, great minds think alike." Biyomon said, referring that the digimon think the same as their partners.

"Now that you mention it, how do relationships work with digimon? Kind of makes you wonder how digieggs are formed." Ross said. The party came to an end and people showered Davis and Kari with rice as they entered a limo with the sign "Just Married" on the back. They wave them off as the limo drives them to their honeymoon.


	9. New Experience

AN: This is the first time I've ever made a chapter like this. Please try and go easy on me with this.

Hawaii, an island state of the United States. That was the place where Davis and Kari decided to have their honeymoon. It truly was a beautiful place, but all Davis could think about was getting Kari into their suite and in bed. He carried her all the way and made it inside. There room was impressive, but Davis just took her to the bed and placed her down. Once he did, he started kissing her with much passion.

"Kari, I've always dreamed of this. First, you were my friend, after some time you became my girlfriend, and now you're my beautiful wife." Davis said.

"And you're are my handsome husband." Kari said and started kissing him again. That's when the spark in Kari went off. She had them roll over so that Davis was under her. She took off her veil and was able to remove her dress. Davis just stared at the beauty in front of him for he's never soon Kari like this. She reached down and started to undo the buttons for him. "Just take this off and we're all set. Don't make me wait a moment longer."

"You got it." Davis said as he tried to remove his tuxedo without ripping anything off. Once he got it off, he was all set. Davis had Kari lean down and kissed hard on her. She opened up her mouth and allowed their tongues to intertwine. Neither of them have felt this before. It was like they were taking in fire. Davis moved to her neck and she wrapped her legs around him.

"Auu….uh…uh." Kari moaned from the spots Davis kissed. Davis went down to her breast. He had his lips against one and massaged the other. The mere touch is what caused Kari to shiver and Davis to pull back.

"Are you cold?" Davis said.

"No. It's just….you give me shivers when you touch me and I love it." Kari said and that had Davis going. He went even further down. He placed her lips against her opening and Kari was moaning again. She manage to pull her legs free from under his arms and wrapped them around his head. "Don't…..stop, Davis." She manage to say as he kept going. Kari could feel something coming up. "Davis….I think….I'm going to…." Kari didn't finish as it shot out of her and right into Davis' mouth. He got himself free and was holding it in his mouth and actually swallowed.

"Wow." Davis said as he lay next to her. "That stuff was actually sweet."

"Maybe I should try." Kari said as she moved down to between Davis' legs.

"Kari you don't have to rush. If you feel uncomforta….aggh….augh." Davis didn't finish as Kari placed her mouth around it. Kari moved her head back and forth and Davis loved the feeling. It was like she was feasting on a Popsicle. "Oh sheesh. I never knew this felt so good. Oh man…I think I'm gonna…aaah….ahh….aaah." Davis said as he let it all out inside her. Kari moved up and he got a little nervous on her reaction. "Kari, I am so sorry."

"Don't be." Kari said as she leaned against him and panting.

"That….was amazing." Davis said.

"Yeah, but I know what will make it more amazing." Kari said as she placed her leg around him. Davis smirked and was about to speak, but she hushed him with a kiss. "Don't say a word." So he didn't, he just reach out for her and went right inside. The feeling it had on Kari with just one push was amazing. Davis thrusted in more and had them roll over so that he was on top as they kept going. He stopped just for a minute as he felt something.

"Are you ready?" Davis asked and Kari nodded. With one push, he broke the barrier. It was painful on Kari, but it was worth it. Davis kept thrusting back and forth and both of them moaned with pleasure.

"Oh my god!" Kari shouted.

"Oh god!" Davis shouted as they were having the best time of their relationship.

"Yes Davis…harder….faster!" Kari said and Davis kept going. He quickened the pace and it caused the whole bed to shake. Their skin against each other, the sounds they both made, it was amazing. Soon they could feel their end coming. In a few more pushes Kari and Davis released and the fluid came right out and shot on them and the bed. Davis pulled out and both of them were breathing hard.

"Oh wow!" Davis said.

"Yeah." Kari said as she leaned into his side and he held her close. "Just feel my heart beat." She said as it was beating fast. Same for Davis as she could hear it. Both of them looked at each other and smiled with one more kiss. "I think I'm going to take a shower. Care to join me?"

"Oh yes." Davis said. Once they were in the shower, they went at it again. Davis had her against the wall and off the floor as he went in her again and Kari's hands were searching for something to grab onto. When they were done, they went to bed and held each other close as they admire their rings.

"Goodnight my wife."

"Goodnight my husband."

AN: This is the first time I made a chapter like this. If you think it's not exactly stuff you see in rated M, let me know what I can do to make it better in future rated M stories. I might even change some I've done in the past to make them better.


	10. Home

After spending a few, and unforgettable days in Hawaii, it was time for Davis and Kari to head home. Davis decided to drive home himself, but Kari began to notice that they weren't heading in the same direction to their apartments.

"Davis, where are we going? This isn't the way back to our apartment building." Kari said.

"Just wait." Davis said. Soon they came to the beach. Kari was curious, but Davis pointed to a house. "We're home."

"What?" Kari said and saw the house was theirs. A white house that held a balcony and a spiral staircase in the back. The mailbox was white with "Motomiyas" in gold.

"This is what people were building here and I bought it." Davis said.

"That's right. Welcome home." They saw Tai and Jun come through the door with Veemon and Gatomon.

"Hi guys." Veemon said.

"Welcome to our new home you newlyweds." Gatomon said.

"This is really our home?" Kari said.

"Come in and see for yourself." Jun said. They stepped in and the house was amazing. Wooden walls that were perfectly smooth with white carpet. Stairs were first met with a door to the basement that divided the first floor to two rooms. One had a couch next to the stairs with tables and lamps and another under the front window. It also held a flat screen with a game system and a DVD player. The other room had a small couch and coat closet with a couple beds for both Gatomon and Veemon. Inside was also a chimney. It held some framed photos, the bride and groom figures from the wedding cake, and Davis' signed soccer ball from Tai. It would serve as a playroom for the kids and other necessities. Both led to the kitchen. The walls were ocean blue with glass sliding doors leading to the backyard and white tiled floor. It held four island counters with a stove and fridge between them and looked like actual islands. Also holding a dining room table that seats six and wooden cabinets above on the walls.

"This looks amazing." Kari said.

"There's still the upstairs." Gatomon said.

"We took the liberty of taking the stuff from your apartments and bringing them here for you." Tai said. They went upstairs and there were four rooms. One was a bathroom. Two of them were the guest bedrooms that had Davis' and Kari's old beds. There was also a few steps that led to the balcony and on it were a couple seats that you could just lean back on. Finally there was the master bedroom, their shared room. Inside was a nice king size bed and their own personal bathroom.

"What do you think Kari?" Davis said.

"I love it." Kari said. Kari and Davis were as happy as they could be. They were married and shared a beautiful home. From this day and forward, they were truly happy. Kari manage to get a teaching job as a kindergarten teacher. She was able to have each of the digidestines' children. Davis just continued to make money with his world famous noodle company with noodle carts and restaurants all over.

After a couple years, Kari soon became pregnant. She gave birth to boy named Musuko and he looked like Davis, even inherit his goggles and had a Demiveemon. Just a year after that, they had another son named Koji that looked like a boy version of Kari and has a Salamon as his partner with Kari's old whistle from when she was a kid. Their friend Ross even made a few jokes from time to time about them having a third because he knew what Davis was like, but that never came. They took them to the digital world from time to time and met up with the other digidestine. Both of them had everything they could ever wanted. With a nice home and family, Davis and Kari cherished every moment for the rest of their lives.


End file.
